nisioisinfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Chapter 1
|image1 = Chapter1.jpg |chapter = One |volume = One |series = Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen |number_of_pages = 15 |cover_characters = Kyouko Okitegami Togame Shichika Yasuri The Nonsense User Hitoshiki Zerozaki Tomo Kunagisa Jun Aikawa Koyomi Araragi|ch_1 = Chapter 1 |next_chapter=Chapter 2 |previous_chapter=None |ch_2 = Chapter 2 |ch_3 = Chapter 3 |ch_4 = Chapter 4 |ch_5 = Chapter 5 |ch_6 = Chapter 6 |ch_7 = Chapter 7 |ch_8 = Chapter 8 |ch_9 = Chapter 9 |ch_10 = Chapter 10 |ch_11 = Chapter 11 |ch_12 = Chapter 12 |ch_13 = Chapter 13 |ch_14 = Chapter 14 |ch_15 = Chapter 15 |ch_16 = Chapter 16 |ch_17 = Chapter 17 |ch_18 = Chapter 18 |ch_19 = Chapter 19 |ch_20 = Chapter 20 |ch_21 = Chapter 21 |ch_22 = Chapter 22 }} First Period is the first chapter of the crossover manga series Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen. Summary In 240 Academy, there exists a class full of delinquents nicknamed by students "Class Red of the Brink". Koyomi Araragi, a loner student whose grades started falling, was just transferred into this Red Class, and met the intense teacher leading the class, Jun Aikawa. After a nervous self-introduction, in which he asked the students to just ignore him "like the air around them". After getting literally thrown to his chair by Aikawa, Araragi got to know his desk neighbours. On his right was Kyouko Okitegami, who called out to ask if he was safe. Initially scared about what kind of rascal would start a conversation with him, after seeing her appearance, he started celebrating about having such a pretty girl next to him (causing Kyouko to write a memo about Araragi being suspicious), although it didn't last very long, as she told him her memory resets every night, and that she would forget about him immediately. Then, he was adressed by his left neighbour, Tomo Kunagisa, who cheerfully asked him to be friends. When he turned around and saw her childish face, he quickly became excited about seeing her "loli body". However, he was further disappointed when he realized Tomo's face was just an image projected on a monitor. She explained that she cannot climb the stairs by herself, so she doesn't usually come to school. While recalling that the Kunagisa Family was a famous political conglomerate, Araragi carefully observed the monitor. When asked what he was doing, he responded that he wanted to find a way to see Tomo's whole body, causing her to think he's a pervert, as well as earning him a murderous glare from the Nonsense User. Next, Araragi was approached by Togame and Shichika Yasuri. Togame, who called herself the "Director Plenipotentiary of the Class Red Liberation Alliance Under the Direct Control of the Senior High School Division of 240 Academy", asked Araragi to join her cause to escape the Red Class, as she believes she was transferred wrongfully. However, she has trouble saying his name, and becomes embarrassed, causing Shichika to attack Koyomi, thinking that he did something to her. When seeing the two start a fight, Aikawa asked to join in herself. After stopping the agressive Shichika, Aikawa used Araragi as a chair, who quipped that she perhaps shouldn't be encouraging student fights as a teacher. Aikawa, however, started spanking him, telling him to be grateful that he was saved. Finally unable to take it anymore, Araragi presented to the faculty room, asking to be transferred back to her own class, and saying that Aikawa was too agressive a teacher. However Ilia Akagami, another teacher at the school, told the student that Aikawa "is a very charming lady" (causing him to thing that she is just as bad). Aikawa told the boy that there's no way she's letting him go, as she thought he was a great plaything. Returning to the classroom, he ran into Togame, who sympathized with the exhausted Araragi, yet again asking him to join her cause, however, she once again failed to pronounce his name, and punched him out of embarrassment, screaming her catchphrase "Cheerio", causing Shichika to, once again, start attacking Araragi. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance *Note: Italic = Flashback Appearance #'Koyomi Araragi' #'Jun Aikawa' #'Kyouko Okitegami' #'Tomo Kunagisa' #'The Nonsense User' #'Togame' #'Shichika Yasuri' #'Ilia Akagami' Category:Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Category:Manga Chapter